vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Versteven
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Jenny_Versteven" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Jenny Versteven is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 22 oktober 2014 vertolkt wordt door Hilde Van Haesendonck. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Tijdens een gesprek tussen Mathias Moelaert en Jenny over Mathias' liefdesleven blijkt dat zij geen man heeft, maar dat ze wel op zoek is naar een jongere man. Enige tijd later vertelt Jenny 'dat ze een ervaren rot is in de liefde'. Jenny heeft ondertussen al meerdere keren haar oog laten vallen op iemand bij VDB, waaronder Rudi Verbiest en Lars De Wulf. Niet veel later krijgt ze zelfs gevoelens voor vrijgezel Benny Coppens. Haar behoeften blijven echter steeds onbeantwoord. In mei 2017 lijkt Jenny nog steeds op veel jongere mannen te vallen. Na haar weekje vakantie in Tenerife lijkt ze er verliefd geworden te zijn op een jonge, grote, zwarte man genaamd Dieter. Dieter is een animator op het hotel in Tenerife waar Jenny verbleef. In september 2017 blijkt Jenny een neefje te hebben die naar haar zeggen een echte 'filmfreak' is. 3 jaar na haar debuut, in oktober 2017, wordt pas duidelijk dat Jenny een dochter heeft en dus niet kinderloos is. Haar naam is Robyn Versteven. In diezelfde maand probeert Benny haar aan Patrick Pauwels te koppelen. In januari 2018 wordt duidelijk dat Jenny haar kinderen alleen heeft moeten opvoeden en dat ze naast Robyn ook nog een zoon heeft die jonger is dan Robyn. Wat later komen we te weten dat hij Jonas Versteven heet. In februari 2018 wordt duidelijk dat Jenny nog steeds een oogje heeft op Patrick wanneer ze hem wilt verrassen met een Valentijnscadeau. Jenny is teleurgesteld wanneer Patrick haar duidelijk maakt dat hij enkel een vriendschap wil hebben met haar. In maart 2018 gaan de twee alsnog op dubbeldate met Benny en Robyn. Eind april 2018 heeft Jenny haar pijlen gezet op Quinten Godderis, de IT'er die terug komt werken bij VDB. Tot grote blijdschap van Quinten komt Hanne Van den Bossche hem uit de klauwen redden van Jenny, die een romantische picknick voor haar en Quinten had georganiseerd. Later dat jaar komt haar zoon, Jonas Versteven, voorwaardelijk vrij uit de gevangenis. In september 2018 lijkt er iets moois te bloeien tussen Jenny en Jan Van den Bossche. Over Jenny's verleden is nog niet veel duidelijk. Wel zei Jonas eens 'dat zijn vader van haar is gaan lopen'. Ook Jan probeert meer te weten te komen over haar verleden, maar Jenny klapt steeds toe. 'Beroepsleven' Jenny heeft jarenlang als secretaresse gewerkt, maar ging daarna op pensioen. Omdat ze haar werk miste, solliciteerde Jenny voor de vacature bij BioPro-Made. Maanden later laat Mathias Jenny de boekhouding doen van zijn en Patricks repairatelier. Wanneer Mathias zijn activiteiten met BioPro-Made wilt afbouwen, biedt hij Jenny een parttime job als receptioniste bij VDB aan. Een week later gaat Jenny aan de slag op de boekhouding en springt ze af en toe in aan de onthaalbalie. Op 1 juni 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Mathias gestopt is met BioPro-Made. Op 20 oktober 2016 beslissen Mathias en Patrick om te stoppen met het repairatelier. De reden hiervoor was dat het niet veel geld opbracht. Niet veel later wilt Jenny Benny's fulltime poetsvrouw worden, maar hij kiest echter voor Viv. Een dolverliefde Jenny is teleurgesteld. Ze beslist receptioniste en boekhoudster te blijven bij VDB. 'Trivia' *Jenny haar lievelingsbloemen zijn oranje anjers. *Aanvankelijk dook Jenny slechts sporadisch op in de reeks als secretaresse van BioPro-Made en wat later van het repairatelier van Patrick en Mathias. In het najaar van 2015 wordt haar rol vergroot wanneer ze een job krijgt bij VDB, maar was nog steeds met momenten een X aantal weken niet te zien. Pas in november 2017 werd Jenny opgenomen in de (nieuwe) generiek, wat meteen bevestigde dat ze sindsdien tot de vaste cast behoort. Naast haar job bij VDB wordt er nu ook dieper ingegaan op Jenny's familie- en liefdesleven. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer30.png Generiek8-Zomer35.png Generiek8-Zomer37.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' Familie Jenny.png 18738773_218343775343659_4199416605389025501_o.jpg Familie_portret2018_jenny_001.jpg Familie_portret2018_jenny_002.jpg Benny en Jenny.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Versteven Category:Jenny Versteven